


Keep Me Warm (In Your Arms)

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Destiel December 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Idiots in Love, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: As a blizzard rages on outside, effectively trapping Dean and Cas inside a motel room with no heating, Dean gets colder and colder; even as Cas' angelic grace keeps him comfortable. As Dean's shivering reaches new levels, Cas offers to cuddle to share his warmth with Dean.  The idea sounds Heavenly and tortuous to Dean; getting to cuddle Cas even though he has a massive crush on his best friend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Keep Me Warm (In Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020, Day 8: Blizzard

Dean shivered, yanking the scratchy blanket off the motel bed and throwing it over his arms as he sat back down at the table. Why oh why did they take on a case in the middle of Minnesota in winter when there was a massive blizzard happening? Sam was stuck out there alone, and now Dean and Cas were snowed in the motel with no functioning heating and a case they couldn't solve.

Not that Cas seemed at all affected by the cold. The angel had his head buried in one of the books they’d borrowed from the library, sprawled out in the chair in a completely relaxed manner. Which would have been frustrating enough, had Dean’s teeth not started chattering five minutes ago. The shivering had reached a level so violent Dean couldn’t even hold the book he was reading anymore.

“Are you seriously not cold?” Dean asked, forcing the words past his clacking teeth.

Cas finally looked up, tilting his head to the side when he saw Dean shaking. “I’m an angel, we don’t get hot or cold. We’re just warm all the time.” And then, hesitantly, “Are you really that cold?”

Some days Dean wondered why he even had this unspoken crush on Cas. Dumbass angel. “Yes, Cas, I’m really that cold. There’s a massive blizzard outside, and, news flash, there’s no heating in here at all, which has got to be some kind of health hazard if you ask me.”

A weird expression crossed Cas’ face, as if he were mentally warring with himself over some decision before he stood up, grabbing his book.

“Where are you going? Can’t leave, remember? Snowed in,” Dean said, words barely getting past his teeth as he shivered.

A second later, Cas elegantly placed himself on the small couch and then looked over expectantly at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked, motioning to Cas in a ‘what are you doing’ manner, which made the blanket fall off his shoulders.

“Come here,” Cas said.

“What?” Dean asked, bending down to pick the blanket back up again; muttering curse words under his breath as another cold gust of air creeped down the collar of his shirt. “Why?”

Cas tilted his head again, regarding Dean carefully before saying, “Isn’t that what humans do? Sit close and share body warmth when it’s cold?”

Dean let out a choked noise, turning sharply to look at Cas. “You want to cuddle? Is that what you’re proposing?”

Cas chewed his lip for a second before nodding slowly. “If cuddling will help to share my body warmth so you’re not cold? Then yes, Dean, I want to cuddle.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to mentally war with himself. Stay over here and freeze his balls off? Or tuck himself up next to Cas and hope to God the angel wouldn’t be able to hear how fast his heart would be beating at that much physical contact?

‘Keep your stupid feelings in check, Winchester. It’s just about getting warm, that’s all,’ Dean thought to himself.

“Alright, fine. Just to warm up,” Dean said, even though he wasn’t sure if he was convincing Cas or himself of the blatant lie. Picking up the book he’d been researching, Dean moved over to the couch. He hesitated for half a second, before throwing his pride out of the window and sitting right next to Cas; pressing their hips and shoulders together.

Cas smiled softly, gingerly putting his arm around Dean’s shoulder and tugging him even closer, until Dean was all but sprawled out in Cas’ lap.

Dean was about to protest, he really was, but God, he could already feel Cas’ warmth seeping through his clothes and burning into his skin. “Jeez, you weren’t kidding when you said you weren’t cold,” Dean muttered, relaxing into Cas with a content sigh.

“Is that better?” Cas asked carefully, hand still lingering on Dean’s shoulder.

“Much better,” Dean admitted. Picking up his book again, Dean jumped back into researching, finally feeling warm for the first time in hours.

And it was that comforting warmth that Dean swore was the reason he could barely keep his eyes open half an hour later. Words were blurring across the page… and wait, when had he tucked his head into Cas’ shoulder? He could distantly feel Cas rubbing a hand up and down his spine in soothing circles; lulling him further into the sleepy haze.

“Cas,” Dean mumbled, the words ghosting out across the angel’s throat.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Thank you,” Dean murmured, pressing his lips to the underside of Cas’ jaw without thinking about it.

Cas instantly stiffened, before he darted his eyes to Dean in shock, then awe, then realization. Slowly, Cas tilted his head down, and Dean suddenly felt much more awake than he had been a moment ago as he leaned forward himself.

And when their lips finally met in a soft brush of a kiss, Dean felt warmth bursting through his body; lighting his veins on fire and sending tendrils of heat racing down his spine. Dean wasn’t sure if it was Cas pushing his Grace into the kiss to warm him up, or if the kiss was just that good that it had Dean glowing. Either way, Dean pulled Cas into a second kiss, and a third, and then a fourth.

And as he found himself pressing even closer to Cas, half straddling his waist as their mouths melded together from one kiss to the next, Dean had never felt so warm in his entire life.


End file.
